Reverse Spell
(PRI-or in-can-TAH-toh) |type=Charm |hand=Hold tip of wand to targeted wand |light=Gold |effect=Shows the previous spells cast by a wand |creator= }} The Reverse Spell - “The Reverse Spell effect?” said Sirius sharply. (Prior Incantato) is a charm that forces a wand to show an "echo" of the last spell it has performed. Its counter-charm is the Eradication Spell, which removes these images. The Reverse Spell effect, otherwise known as Priori Incantatem, is an especially rare manifestation of this spell that occurs when two wands with with the same core (that is, taken from the same animal) attempt to duel each other. The winner's wand forces the loser's wand to produce "echoes" of the most recent spells performed in reverse order. Effects Priori Incantatem As dictated by the subtle laws of wands, when a duel occurrs between wizards with wand cores harvested from the same creature, simultaneous spell-casting by both parties triggers a rare, powerful effect called Priori Incantatem. Both wands became linked through a single, golden thread. Hundreds of smaller golden beams shoot off from this central thread to form a cage around the duellers. The two wand holders are then forced to compete in a battle of wills, by forcing golden beads of light to move along through the beam back towards their opponent. When one wand managed to overcome the other, it forced the losing wand to regurgitate "echoes" of the most recent spells it had cast, in reverse order. If one of these spells was the Killing Curse, then a ghostly "echo" of the murdered person could emerge from the killer's wand. Such "echoes" retained the "appearance and character" of the deceased person. They were able to hold conversations and could remember the events leading up to and following their deaths. However, these "echoes" were not ghosts, nor were they considered to be returning the deceased person from the dead; indeed, they could only linger on the mortal plane for a few moments before they faded back into the Beyond. History Amos Diggory cast the Reverse Spell on Harry Potter's wand in the aftermath of the Death Eater attack at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup in order to determine whether he conjured the Dark Mark over the campsite. Lord Voldemort was resurrected by Peter Pettigrew using the blood of Harry Potter in the Little Hangleton graveyard on 24 June 1995. A duel ensued between Voldemort and Harry, during which their wands (which both contained feathers from the phoenix Fawkes) became connected, triggering Priori Incantatem. Voldemort's wand was ultimately overcome by Harry's, causing it to release "shadows" of people he had murdered with it: Cedric Diggory, Frank Bryce, Bertha Jorkins, as well as Lily and James Potter. Behind the scenes * Throughout the film adaptations of the story, there are several instances of two wizards locking spells with one another, presumably for dramatic effect. Although similar to Priori Incantatem, these events did not actually result in a cage of light, nor the release of echoes of past spells. duelling, producing an effect similar to Priori Incantatem]] * Instances of this include Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort during the duel in the Ministry Atrium in ; a Death Eater and Arthur Weasley in the Battle of Hogwarts in ; Harry Potter (using Draco Malfoy's wand) and Lord Voldemort (using the Elder Wand) several times during Voldemort's Last Stand, also in ; and Porpentina Goldstein and Gellert Grindelwald in . * In , during the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor in 1998 Bellatrix Lestrange used this spell on Hermione Granger's wand to learn if she used a Stinging Hex on Harry Potter to make him unrecognisable. * In the novel of , Bertha Jorkins' echo appears during Voldemort's duel with Harry, while in the film adaptation, her echo doesn't appear. This is because the character of Bertha Jorkins has been omitted entirely from the films. Appearances * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: The Wand Collection (mentioned only) Notes and references fi:Varhenna loitsus fr:Priori Incantatum pl:Zaklęcie odwrotności pt-br:Feitiço Reverso ru:Приори Инкантатем zh:闪回咒 Category:Charms Category:Laws of Magic Category:Light-based magic Category:Return of Lord Voldemort Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin Category:Wandlore